duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Faerie Life
■ Put the top card of your deck into your mana zone. | ocgeffect = file:shieldtrigger.jpg S・トリガー (この呪文をシールドゾーンから手札に加える時、コストを支払わずにすぐ唱えてもよい) ■ 自分の山札の上から1枚目を、自分のマナゾーンに置く。 | flavor = The Faeries took the shattered rainbow in stride. To them, magic is magic. (DM-10) | flavor2 = お芽々がぽっこり～　雪からにょっきり～ (DM-06/DMC-06/DMC-33/DMC-42) | flavor3 = 歌う妖精。フェアリーいい曲。全部いい曲。たくさん聴いて、大きく育て。 (DM-10/DMC-15/DMC-22) | flavor4 = 2秒で咲いてね! (DM-32) | flavor5 = 歌う妖精。フェアリーいい曲。たくさん聴いて、大きく育て. (DMC-20) | flavor6 = 楽しいデュエルになりそうだね！イエイ! -Bucketman (DMC-47) | flavor7 = 小さいけれど、大きな仕事! (DMC-59/DMX-02/DMX-09) | flavor8 = 自分達にできることを、そう考えたフェアリーたちは、ただただマナを増やす。その姿は純潔というほかない。…桜、その花言葉は純潔。 (DMX-12 b108) | flavor9 = あこがれは、あこがれているだけでは意味がない。少しでもあこがれに近づくために、フェアリーはマナを増やす。…ひまわり、その花言葉はあこがれ。(DMX-12 b109) | flavor10 = マナと愛は似ている。つぎ込めばつぎ込むほど、より大きな成果となっていく。そして、必要であることが、いつまでも変わらないところも。…桔梗、その花言葉は変わらぬ愛。(DMX-12 b110) | flavor11 = 冬の寒い時期、フェアリーたちは理想の愛を求めてマナを蓄え続ける。それが、自分達の役割と信じて。…椿、その花言葉は、理想の愛。 (DMX-12 b111) | flavor12 = えいえんの大定番。 (DMX-14) | flavor13 = 大地の恵みが、 ドラゴン同士の戦いをさらに加速させる。 (DMD-07) | flavor14 = 妖精たちは、アウトレイジの求める自由のために、協力することを決めた。 (DMD-11) | flavor15 = アウトレイジですら守るルールがある。それは、最初の一歩を大事にするということ。 (DMD-13) | flavor16 = 見習いフェアリーの初仕事。ちっぽけだけど大事な仕事。 (P6/Y2) | flavor17 = 凄腕のフェアリーは春の訪れをも早める。 (P7/Y2) | flavor18 = 小さな妖精が生み出す命の光に、みんなほっこり幸せ気分! (P53/Y9) | flavor19 = 大きなお花を咲かせまショ! (P35/Y10) | flavor20 = 大地は全てに分け隔て無く恵みを与える。 (P17/Y11) | mana = 1 | artist = Tomofumi Ogasawara | artist2 = Miya | artist3 = somen | artist4 = Shigenobu Matsumoto | artist5 = Mikio Masuda | artist6 = Tanru | artist7 = Kawasumi | artist8 = Nejita | artist9 = Gin | set1 = DM-06 Stomp-A-Trons of Invincible Wrath | setnum1 = 98/110 | R1 = Common | set2 = DM-06 Invincible Soul | setnum2 = 110/110 | R2 = Common | set3 = DM-10 Shockwaves of the Shattered Rainbow | setnum3 = 83/110 | R3 = Common | set4 = DM-10 Eternal Arms | setnum4 = 109/110 | R4 = Common | set5 = DM-32 Evolution Saga | setnum5 = 109/120 | R5 = Common | set6 = DMC-06 Dragon Strikes Deck | setnum6 = 82/82 | R6 = Common | set7 = DMC-22 Hell Boost Half Deck | setnum7 = 43/43 | R7 = Common | set8 = DMC-15 Eternal Dragons Deck | setnum8 = 77/78 | R8 = Common | set9 = DMC-20 Shobu's Holy Dragon Power-Up Pack | setnum9 = 101/102 | R9 = Common | set10 = DMC-33 Edge of Dragon | setnum10 = 27/27 | R10 = Common | set11 = DMC-42 CoroCoro Dream Pack 3: Eternal Gear | setnum11 = 89/90 | R11 = Common | set12 = DMC-47 Heroes Cross Pack - Shobu | setnum12 = 42/44 | R12 = Common | set13 = DMC-57 The God Kingdom | setnum13 = 39/39 | R13 = Common | set14 = DMC-59 Samurai Ambitious | setnum14 = 12/12 | R14 = Common | set15 = DMX-02 Deck Builder DX: Hunter Edition | setnum15 = 39/42 | R15 = Common | set16 = DMX-09 Deck Builder Ogre DX: Gamba! Katsuta Saga | setnum16 = 54/56 | R16 = Common | set17 = DMX-12 Black Box Pack | setnum17 = b108/???, b109/???, b110/???, b111/??? | R17 = Common | set18 = DMD-07 Deformation Deck Set: Ogre DX Dragon | setnum18 = 16/24 | R18 = Common | set19 = DMX-14 Strongest Strategy: Perfect 12 | setnum19 = 83/84 | R19 = Common | set20 = DMD-11 Forbidden Transform Deck: The Book of Outrage | setnum20 = c21/21 | R20 = Common | set21 = DMD-13 Super Deck MAX: Katsuking and Treasures of Legend | setnum21 = 22/22 | R21 = Common | set22 = Promotional | setnum22 = P6/Y2, P7/Y2, P53/Y9, P35/Y10, P17/Y11 | R22 = Common }} Category:TCG Category:OCG Category:Mana Acceleration